Trithik
Blade Square Blade Square is in the centre of the city, and four arches lead to other parts of the city. This is a location of special importance, where a lot of quests and special events take place. Here you can find the strange man that acts as a recruiter to Ildraria's multiplayer battle. Marketplace The whole marketplace acts as a shop. You can also meet Mezaryl here. The Well of Blades This location was added in June, 2011. See Well of Blades for details. Buildings Flanking the square are the following buildings: The Griffon's Ledge Alehouse You can choose to buy a drink, converse, or play cards. *Charna ale: Starts adventure. *Make : a hidden perk. The Guard Tower This is for Thane Pyrond troops, and Kedinn resides here. You can accept a task here, . Zorliarn the "Sage" This location was added August 2011. See Zorliarn the Sage for details The Breadmaker's Shop Owned by a stout man called Gemyr; the only thing on sale is a Teek's Battle Shop Teek sells various common and well-crafted weapons. He's key to a minor quest, and following some quest events he will close his establishment, not to return. See Teek's Battle Shop for details. Criveson's Fur & Fletching You can buy a short bow for 50 gold and Jibik Criveson can teach you the skill of Archery for 50 gold (he will only teach level 1). Rixbin's The proprietor of this dilapidated establishment, Rixbin, a thin, hunched man with grey hair, sells adventurers the Quickstone. Small windowless building with a green door This is the Adventurer Collective. Curious Findings shop The only thing on sale is a (has no known special use). You can sell miscellaneous items here (see Item Selling Guide for details). Doom's Hall Alehouse This alehouse is usually locked. It is only visited as part of the quest to join the Adventurer Collective. The Riverdocks As Trithik is a riverport, the docks are always busy. The two accessible buildings here are an alehouse and an inn. * Gnarled Otter Alehouse: This alehouse is a lot more deteriorated than the Griffon's Ledge. Part of the adventure . * Long Tooth Inn: ** There are some young toughs outside blocking your way in, that leave without incident when asked. ** A tall woman called Varess runs the inn, with her two sons Tiramas and Edimar. ** Varess will share some rumors with you. The Northern Section * Russled Grouse gambling hall: It is often seen as a haven for sinister characters, and is currently closed due to a gruesome murder. * Lyrelocke Monastery: It was built by Shath Lyrelock over the ruins of an ancient sorcerer's tower, and is home to the Order of The Hammersign. A Shadow Gate was opened, and you can choose to go looking for the missing monks. * Bryniver's * Gaddurug's End ** Owlnook Tavern The Eastern Section * Trynd Keep * Silver Crest HQ Random Encounters ;Mechanics Each time you try to get a random encounter, you may arrive at any of the sections below. Some of them are one-time and will not repeat, while always will repeat as many times as you want, and finally others will repeat until you take some action, and no more afterwards. Remember that even if you get the "No encounter" text, it doesn't mean there are no other encounters available. You've just not run into them this time! ; Finding gold After winning some combat encounters you may "perform a quick search of the immediate area". While usually you will find nothing, sometimes you may find some gold. The chances for finding gold are rather low. ; Subduing encounters Some special encounters allow you to subdue your foes. However, if you decide to kill them instead the city guards will try to capture you. If you decide to flee them you may use a power (Illusion or Gating at any level - a successful use will cost you 1 NvR) or flee on foot ( ). If you manage to escape you'll arrive at the city gates. If you fail, you will be taken to The Hole. ;The Hole If you decide to surrender yourself to the guards (or fail to flee) you will be put in The Hole (Trithik's brutal prison) for three weeks, and all of your equipment temporarily taken (you may attempt to escape if your Thievery is 20+). If you don't escape you'll have to roll a (the game says that 5*number of weeks in The Hole would be subtracted from your score, but this seems not to work); a successful roll will allow you to survive your term in prison without any ill effects. When your term has ended you will be released and all of your will be returned and re-equipped. : If you attempt to escape, you'll roll a . Success will give you 2XP to Thievery and you'll get all of your items back. : Historical Note: On times past, failing your check in the Hole would result in a permanent loss of SP. Fortunately, this was removed long ago. If this permannent SP loss was removed long ago, it must have been recently restored because I just had this encounter, and my character lost 1 SP permanently. No encounter The text: You spend the better part of a day moving in and around the city of Trithik, taking in the many sights of the ancient,and interesting riverport. Despite an overwhelming thirst for adventure, you encounter little that would merit any sort of mention here. Slime Ant hive One-time encounters * A man attacked by 2 Grey Tunnelers - see Encounters repeatable until some event * A group of 7 Tzaril carrying something - related to * A Dusk Dragon: - related to *'An Axe:' - related to . After completing the quest you can arrive at the location again, but there is nothing to do there. Repeatable encounters All encounters are assumed repeatable until proven otherwise. Story While these events may include battles, they have something more to them. *'An Assailed Man:' You see a man being attacked by 3 Street Thieves. You can: ** Leave the scene and go on your way ** Attempt to help the man: *** Attack the men: , they can be subdued. *** Use Illusion (1+) - you avoid a fight, no experience *** Use Thievery (1+) - . If your Thievery roll is successful, you will surprise the thugs and fight , they can be subdued. *** Killing the thieves will not cause the guards to arrest you, you will, however, leave quickly and lose any reward. If you don't kill them you will be rewarded with 3-5 gold by the grateful man. *'A bearded middle-aged man on horseback:' A mad stranger will invite you to a non-lethal fight. You may fight him (12+ at 53MR, 40SP, 1XP) or decline his challenge. This enemy is scaled and is always 11+ or 12+ *'A pair of merchant wagons in distress: '''You can either attack the robbers or continue on your way. If you choose to attack, you'll fight two consecutive fights: first you'll fight and then their leader - a . For defeating them you'll get 12-19 gold (4-7 gold as reward and 8-12 more from the bodies), 3 s and a . *'Cloaked Assailant:' A tall figure will attack you from the shadows and you fight . You can either subdue him or fight to the death. If you subdue him, he'll run away and drop 2-8 gold. *'2-4 Drunk Mercenaries:' You can either fight to kill or to subdue them. . Even if you lose you won't be killed. *'Irate Mage:' You can either fight to kill or to subdue him. 3+ at MR53, 25SP, 1XP. *'Spotting Idriskkar: You'll encounter Idriskkar - one of the members of the Silver Crest - moving through the woods with a package under his arm. He'll flee immediately and you will decide to keep this encounter to yourself. (Can be encountered before joining the Silver Crest) *'Stranger in a leather hat: ' Deep in the forest outside of Trithik you catch sight of a tall, lanky individual in a wide-brimmed leather hat standing some distance away through the trees. You are not close enough to make out the details of this person's face, but whoever it is appears to be watching you closely. Before you can properly react, the individual slips off into the forest and is lost from sight. Still puzzling over the strange, and rather eerie encounter, you once again set off on your way. Just Battles *'''1-4 Slime Ants: ** ** *'1-5 Giant Ants:' ** ** ** *'2-6 Forest Trolls:' ** ** ** ** *'4-8 Vicious Wolves:' 3-6+ at 51MR, 35-50SP ** ** *'4-8 Winter Wolves: ' ** ** ** *'2-5 Tzaril:' ** ** ** * . When you defeat them you receive 7-12 gold, 2 pairs of and one . *'A lone Cave Goblin: '''You may flee before the combat starts, or attack . After his death you can take his and 3 gold. *'1-2 Enraged Water Elemental:' ** ** *'1-3 Fire Elementals:' ** ** ** * * * * *'A Krogari:' You may attack the creature (3+ at 51MR, 25SP, 1XP) or leave it be. If you kill it, you get 3-5 gold and a * '''An undead enemy' - there are a few different ones, and you may NOT flee from them: ** ** Rotting Corpse: 3+ at 51MR, 30, 1XP. ** ** * You can either fight to kill or to subdue them. *'Tree Beast:' 9-14+ at MR51, 63SP, 6-19XP. 34 gold upon defeating the monster. Combat ratings are random. ** See also Adventures Back to the start of the list of adventures